An Ogwen Moment
by The Lightning Knight
Summary: When he first came to the island, and she spoke to him, he didn’t notice how she was dressed, her attitude, or any of the other things other people seemed to notice. He was... accepting. Owen/Gwen.


AN: I really like all these fanon stories that everyone's writing. So, I'm jumping on the bandwagon. I searched this, and was really surprised that no one had done it yet. But, here you go, an Owen/Gwen fiction. There's also slight hints of some canon pairings.

* * *

After Heather was eliminated, things got kind of boring for Gwen. She was in the room all by herself, and while she really didn't like Heather, sharing a room with the queen bee was anything but boring.

Things were so quiet that when a knock came onto her door, she jumped. Once she got over it, she opened the cabin door, mumbling curses under her breathe.

"Uh, hi Gwen."

"Oh, hey Owen." She couldn't help but smile a little when she saw him. Although Owen was annoying, he was one of the nicest people in the island, and she could tolerate him. "So, what are you here for?"

"I'm sort of bored. And you're the only other camper left. I know we're supposed to be competing in a few days, but maybe we could, hang out?"

Gwen sighed. "Come in. But no going through my clothes. I know you made that bet with Cody."

"Yay!"

Owen hadn't had too many gassy foods lately, so that wasn't a problem. They mostly just sat there in the cabins, happy to just have someone else in there. Then, Owen finally spoke up. "Do you think I have a chance with Izzy?"

"Huh?"

"Well, we did make out, but I also pushed her in front of a psycho killer. Or, who we thought was one. And plus, I'm not really the most charming guy around." Owen said, right before letting out a slight fart.

"Can't argue with that." Gwen murmured. "But Owen, you have a lot of good qualities. Any girl would be lucky to date you."

Owen wasn't convinced. "So, would you date me?" he quickly added, "Not… that I want you to date me. I mean, I would date you, but I don't like you. Ugh! I mean –"

As Owen kept struggling to figure out what he was saying, Gwen thought about it. She didn't want to lie to him. He was annoying, gross, and sometimes pretty stupid. But then, she thought about all the good things about him. He was funny, upbeat (sort of like her friend Geoff) and… accepting. When he first came to the island, and she spoke to him, he didn't notice how she was dressed, her attitude, or any of the other things other people seemed to notice. He actually had asked _hopefully_ if she would be on his team.

"Like, you're pretty, and I don't see anything wrong with dating you, but I just-"

"Owen," Gwen said after her thoughts were done, "It's okay. And yeah, if I wasn't sort of into someone else already, I might consider going out." She blushed slightly, and realized that she was telling the truth.

"Aw," Owen replied modestly, "You're just saying that."

"I'm serious." Gwen told him. "Owen, you're probably the nicest guy here."

"What about Geoff?"

"He comes in as a close second, but looses for picking on Harold."

"Good point. Anyway, I'm SO beating you in the next challenge! I shall win the series!"

"Bring it on." Gwen retorted playfully. "But for now, wanna keep talking?"

"Sure!"

Gwen was surprised by this, but she actually wanted Owen's company. More than just for a boredom cure, but because she actually liked being around him. Maybe, if things didn't work out with Trent, dating Owen wouldn't be as bad as she had thought.

* * *

Me: Yay! The TDI fan world finally has a Gwen/Owen story! I hereby name thee, Ogwen!

Sasquatchanakwa: So, basically, Gwen has a rebound now?

Bear: Yeah, that was barely a romance story at all!

Me: Eh, as close to "romance" as you'll get with Owen.

Bear: They could have at least made out!

Sasquatchanakwa: This is why canon pairings are better.

Bear: You have no imagination!

Bunny: Um, you might want to end this.

Me: Alright! Me and the Total Drama animals will see you next time, on…. Um, (calls off-screen) What's my next fan fiction?

Squirrel 1: We don't know yet!

Squirrel 2: _Someone_ didn't send a memo!

Bird: Well sor-ry! Excuse me for having a life!

Me: Um, well…. Please review! Thanks for reading!


End file.
